winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline (Winx Club)
Story of Winx Club which is shown in the series, began much earlier. Each season added new facts as well as new clues and curiosities. Through all seasons, members of Winx Club encountered many enemies and were witnesses of many important events for whole Magic Dimension. Overview Althrough most major events happened in series are in the present, some of them as well as minor events happened in past, even at the beginning of the Universe. Pre-series Pre-series begins with Creation of Universe and end with start of events of Season 1. Events, that happened in that time left critical impact for next Seasons. According to Headmistress Faragonda, years before Bloom and Roxy's birth were dark years. Creation of Universe *The Shadow Phoenix, The Great Dragon and The Water Stars are created from the original void. *Part of the Dragon Flame mixes with the darkness creating a dark spark of the Dragon Fire *The Great Dragon uses his Dragon Flame for creation of Universe *The Great Dragon goes to rest on Domino. His fate is uncertain. However, the Dragon Flame is guarded by the Royal Family of Domino Medieval Times *Fairy Hunters from Earth forms the Black Circle. Since then they become Wizards of the Black Circle. *Wizards of the Black Circle invents a spell that protects them from magic of terrestrial fairies. Fairy Hunt begins. More than 16 years before events of Season 1 *Ancestral Witches joins the Shadow Phoenix side and finds the dark spark of the Dragon Flame *The Ancestral Witchs then create Valtor from the dark spark and raise him with their knowledge of the magical relams and poise him to become the greatest wizard of all time. Around 16 years before events of Season 1 *Lord Darkar begins race for the Ultimate Power. *Bloom is born. Some time later she receives the Dragon Flame from Daphne and is sent to Earth. Daphne becomes a spirit thanks a curse the Ancestral Witches placed on Sirenix. *Company of Light forms to counter Ancestral Witches. *Lord Darkar’s search for the Dragon Flame and causes the destruction of Domino by the Ancestral Witches & Valtor. *Obsidian becomes home for Mandragora & the Ancestral Witches and the population of Domino for the next 16 years. *Lord Darkar loses sense of the Dragon Flame because Earth isn’t connected with Magic Dimension. He hibernates until Bloom’s power is revealed in the Season 1 finale. *Mike & Vanessa adopts Bloom. Around 13 years before events of Season 1 *A Young Earth Fairy Queen named Morgana leaves Tir Nan Og and travels to Gardenia in reason to try and understand human needs. She meets Klaus/Rick and they falls in love with each other **''Nine months later Roxy is born. '' *The Wizards of the Black Circle come after the Earth Faries, they steal their wings and drain them of their magic and banish them from Earth for more than 16 years. *Morgana erases Kluas' memories and possibly the memories of the other civilians of Gardenia. Events of Season 1 For information about episodes and characters, see: Season 1 Season 1 starts with introducing an ordinary earth girl - Bloom. Accidently she reveals that she is a true fairy. Season is focused on the Dragon Flame - one of the most powerful powers in Magic Dimension, and Bloom's true identity - this knowledge helped her overcome her weaknesses to defeat the series antagonists, The Trix. *Trix continues their Ancestress mission to acquire the Dragon Flame. They believe Stella holds the power of the Dragon Flame in the Ring Of Solaria. olds the power of the Dragon Flame in the Ring Of Solaria. *Serving the Trix, Knut attacks Stella and the fight ensues on Gardena, where Bloom stumbles upon them and unlocks her powers. *Knut and a Hunting Troll attacks Bloom, Stella and her parents. Stella calls in The Specialist and they defeat Knut and the Hunting Troll. Bloom meets Sky who was pretending to be Brandon. *Bloom goes to Alfea. At Alfea she meets Tecna, Mus and Flora. *In the city of Magix Bloom is caught by Darcy while listening in on a conversation. She is then attacked by the three of them but she is too weak to fight back and Icy encases her in Ice. Bloom is able to escape with the help of Musa, Tecna, Flora and Stella. *Back at Alfea the five of them form the Winx Club *The Trix learns of Bloom's connection to the Dragon Flame *The Trix are expelled from Cloud Tower School after being caught by Miss Faragonda during a battle with the Winx. *After finding out that Sky is engaged to Princess Diaspro, Bloom goes back to Gardenia. While on Gardenia she is attack by the Trix and they steal her Dragon Flame *The Trix seizes Cloud Tower imprisioning Headmisstress Griffin alongside Riven and the other Cloud Tower witches. It is then they start devising a plan to rise the Dark Army. *Dark Army rises. Battle for Magix begins with destruction of Red Fountain *Riven escaped from the prison he was in and helps free Headmistress Griffin and goes for help. *Bloom tries to retirive her Dragon Flame back from the Trix at Cloud Tower but fails. Later she meets with Daphne at''' Lake Roccoluce where she learns that her Dragon Flame has always been inside of her. *The Trix storm Alfea alongside the Army Of Darkness and the final battles begins *The Winx defeat the Trix ina fierce battle. *The Trix are exiled to Lightrock Monastery *All three schools celebrates great victory Events of Season 2 For information about episodes and characters, see: Season 2 Season 2 events occurs not long after Season 1 finale. Awakened by the Dragon Flame, Lord Darkar The Shadow Phoenix frees The Trix from Lightheaven Monastery and restarts his race for Ultimate Power, but unlike years before, this time he wants to secretly get Dragon Flame. Also, a new member joins Winx Club - Princess Aisha from Surface Kingdom of Andros. *Lord Darkar wakes up and re-senses Dragon Flame in Magic Dimension. He kidnaps pixies from their village to his castle to aquire location of last piece of Codex *Aisha, fairy & princess from Andros, finds out what happened in pixes village and chases kidnappers into Darkar’s castle *Lord Darkar thwarts Aisha’s rescue mission attempt. She barely survives confrontation. *In last ounce of strength, Aisha reaches Alfea. Winx finds her after Specialists leave. *Darkar recruits Trix. He also gives them their gloomixes. He mentions that he has an idea how to get Codex *Aisha wakes up. Armed with her knowledge about what was happened, they goes into Darkar’s castle. *Brandon & Stella falls in trouble with princess Amentia *Winx frees pixies. They also encounter newly powered Trix. Professor Avalon’s shadow clone appears in critical moment to defeat them. *Avalon’s clone is introduced to Alfea students as a new teacher. He immediately offers Bloom help with her identity problem. *Trix steals all Codex pieces from Alfea, Cloud Tower and Red Fountain. *Avalon shadow clone casts a spell that causes the fall of final Codex piece from pixies village. *Avalon’s clone kidnaps Bloom into Shadow Fortress *Real Professor Avalon appears in Alfea and tells his story. Rest of Winx and Faragonda realizes Phoenix’s plan. *Darkar changes Bloom into Dark Bloom. *Alfea & Red Fountain with Griffin launches an attack on Shadow Fortress. *Trix gives their power to Darkar’s hordes. *Darkar betrays Trix and sends them back to Lightrock Monastery. Despite that they manages to get out for revenge. *Shadow Phoenix with help of Dark Bloom opens a portal to Realix Dimension to get Ultimate Power. *Darkar orders Bloom to cast a spell for Ultimate Power. In that moment, Winx and Trix combined into Super Trix appears and interrupts the process. *Lord Darkar defeats all opponents. He transforms into phoenix for to absorb Ultimate Power. *Sky breaks Darkar’s spell on Bloom. Ultimate power disappears again. *Reunited Winx defeats Phoenix with convergence spell. Shadow Phoenix is lost in Realix Dimension. *The Winx escape to Alfea. Events of Season 3 For information about episodes and characters, see: Season 3 '' After events of Season 2 and disappear of Shadow Phoenix, The Trix are captured from Realix Dimension and sent to Omega Dimension. However, Icy manages to escape and frees her sisters and the biggest sorcerer of all time - Valtor, who doesn't want anything other than revenge on Company of Light. *Trix, which were lost like Darkar in the Realix Dimension, are captured by Lightrock Monastery monks. As they were considered to be one of the worst criminals, monks like do them the same like they did other worst criminals captured in history - they were sent in frozen pods to Omega Dimension. However Ice Pods were perfect cells for ordinary bodies, It didn't prevent someone with frozen heart like Icy to break off. *Icy frees Darcy and Stormy and takes with them a walk around Omega Dimension, *To be not doomed by Ice Snake, Icy frees prisoner sentenced for ethernal imprisonment - Valtor. *Valtor seems to be a powerful sorcerer. He devises a plan to escape. Icy puts it in motion. *Stella receives a message about Princess Ball in Solaria from her father. She invites girls and Specialists. *Winx goes to Magix City to prepare for Stella's princess ball. In the pizzeria, they meet Chimera. *Bloom and Stella starts search for perfect dresses. Unfortunately Stella's pick is taken by Chimera. *Trix becomes aware of Valtor power and joins him after his Andros takeover. *Girls meets themselves on the beach. Stella notices Musa's new hair look. Specialist arrives. *Trouble with sea. One of Andros mermaids appears calling Aisha for help. Aisha says goodbye for crew and goes with her. *Stella takes Bloom to Solaria. Valtor goes there too. *Thanks to Chimera mother, Countess Cassandra, Valtor reclaims his power. In exchange he gives them control over King Radius. **Princess Ball begins. King Radius announces his future wedding with Cassandra. Due to her protest, Stella is transformed into a monster by Chimera and being pursued by guards. Thanks to Winx she manages to escape. **Stella reclaims her true look thanks to Mirror of Truth. *Valtor absorbs spells from countless dimensions and starts his revenge over Company of Light. *Valtor takes over Cloud Tower and imprisons Headmistress Griffin. Then with slaved students starts unsuccesful attack on Alfea. **He defeats Headmistress Faragonda and transforms her into a tree. *After a encounter with Trix i Valtor in Clound Tower and Linphea, through Black Willow tears Faragonda is back normal. **Bloom obtains a lot of knowledge (mostly false) about her birthparents *.Tecna closes portal to Omega Dimension on Andros and earns her Enchantix. Ultimately before close, portal sucks her into Omega. **Bloom goes to Pyros to aquire her (uncomplete) Enchantix form. **Timmy finds out that Tecna is alive and together with Specialist and rest of Winx goes to Omega Dimension only to be captured by group of freed thughs. *Bloom returns to Alfea and together with SKy also goes to Omega Dimension. They finds Tecna and alongside with her they frees friends. *Valtor steals Agador Box. *Winx aquires Water Stars. *Valtor confronts with Water Stars armed Winx. Valtor uses one of Water Stars on Bloom. *Ancestress reveals Valtor's true form. *Bloom and Valtor final encounter. Valtor is destroyed. Events of "Secret of the Lost Kingdom" ''For information about movie and characters, see: Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. '' First movie continues from moment when Season 3 drops and focuses on finding Bloom birthparents. It is possible due to knowledge achieved from Ancestral Witches in Season 3. Winx also encounter not only Ancestress, but also Guardian of Obsidian Circle - Mandragora. *The Winx track Hagen in hopes to find Oritel and Miriam *Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha graduate from Alfea and become guardian fairies of their respective worlds. **Bloom also graduates, but she doesn't become a guardian fairy. *The Winx and the Specialists go to Domino to retrieve the Book of Fate. *The Ancestral Witches send Mandragora to hunt and destroy Bloom. *The Winx and the Specialists fight and defeat Mandragora. Sky retrieves the Sword of Oritel, destroying Obsidian and releasing all the inhabitants of Domino from their petrified state and restoring Domino. *The Ancestresses escape Obsidian and contact the Trix. Events of Season 4 ''For informations about episodes and characters, see: Season 4 The Season starts some time after Secret of the Lost Kingdom. The Winx earn celebrity status and Bloom glory spreads in entire Magic Dimension. Rumor that Bloom is forgotten the Last Fairy of Earth attracts earthborn immensely powerful group of wizards - Fairy Hunters. Due to confrontation Winx and Specialists are going to Earth to find and bring Roxy- the Last Fairy of Earth before wizards. *The Winx become teachers at Alfea. *The Wizards of the Black Circle attack Alfea and capture Bloom, thinking to be the last Earth fairy. *The Winx Club goes to Earth to find the last fairy, find what happens to the rest of the Earth fairies and stop the Wizards' plan. *The Specialists go to Earth in secret. *The Winx open the "Love & Pet" shop. *The Winx find that the last fairy of Earth is a girl named Roxy. *Roxy finds the White Circle. *The Winx and Roxy travel to Tir Nan Og, and release the Earth fairies of their prison. *The Earth Fairies declare war on humanity. *Diana attacks Gardenia, captures five of the specialists and retreats to her base in South America. *The Winx take the Wizards of the Black circle to Sibylla's cave. *The Winx make Diana to abandon her quest for revenge against humanity. *Aurora launches an attack on Earth, and begins to cover its surface with ice. The Winx storm the Ice Tower. *Bloom duels and defeat Nebula. Morgana abandons her quest for revenge. *Nabu fights and kills Duman. *The Wizards of the Black Circle open a black hole in order to trap all the Earth fairies again. Nabu dies from exhaustion after closing the hole. *The Wizards flee to the Omega Dimension. *Aisha quits the Winx Club and joins Nebula. *Nebula traps Morgana inside her own mirror and slef proclaims new leader of the Earth Fairies. Nebula, Aisha and the Earth fairies travel to Omega Dimension to hunt and destroy the Wizards of the Black Circle. *Morgana is released from the mirror, and reveals to be Roxy's mother. *The Winx, Specialists, Roxy and Morgana travel to the Omega Dimension and make the Earth fairies to drop their hunt. *The Winx, Roxy and Nebula use Convergence to defeat and freeze the Wizards of the Black Circle. *Magic on Earth is restored. *Morgana abdicates, and Nebula becomes the new queen of the Earth fairies. Events of Season 5 For informations about episodes and characters, see: Season 5. Season 5 starts some time after end of season 4 (see Trivia for Magical Adventure plothole). Winx enjoys their celebrity status. Also, they faces all-new, immensely powerful enemy Tritannus who allies with extra-powered Trix. This season is the most serious and darkest from all and shows that even the Winx Club girls have their problems. Roxy, who was main character of Season 4, is relegated to the minor role no longer plays any meaning for the series. '''Notice that all events are shown in corrected episode list, making The Lilo as 5th episode. *Winx shows early morning in Gardenia to announce their farewell concert before leaving to Alfea. *Roxy shows Bloom her admission letter from Alfea. She also admits that tommorow will be her last day in Gardenia and thanks Bloom for care like an older sister. *Sky and other Specialists appears with Pendant of Eraklyon. *Aisha cries when she's reminded of Nabu. However she's not talking about it to anyone. *In Andros Underwater Kingdom, an assasin disrupts ceremony of picking future king. The assasin turns out to be Tritannus - brother of the chosen next king, Nereus. He is sent down to Andros Prison when meets also imprisoned and ripped off the power The Trix. *An oil spill occurs. Despite what Winx and Specialists done, they were unable to prevent toxic pollution of Ocean. *Sky loses Pendant in action. *Winx decides to allocate all benefice from concert to help counter toxic pollution. *Tritannus is mutated into a horrible monster due to toxic pollution and escapes from the prison of Andros along with the Trix, also mutating three merman guards and stealing the power of the two gatekeepers, Leny and Fella. *Roxy appears in Alfea. Winx and Specialists also appears. Princess Krystal implicates into Flora & Helia relationship. Events of Season 6 For informations about episodes and characters, see: Season 6 Season 6 is currently in preproduction. To this day, no specific information is known. It's almost certain that Winx will achieve the next transformation. It's rumored that Tritannus won't be defeated in Season 5 and the fight will be continued in the final season. Gallery Main article: Timeline/Gallery Mistakes *Despite Nabu death/coma he can be seen in Season's 4 finale durning Winx's farewell concert. *Season 5 premiere episode The Lilo should be aired as episode 5. However even with corrected episode list story is full of plot holes: **Considering Magical Adventure as a part of timeline, the Trix were placed in Andros Prison. Not considering makes a hole what happened with the Ancestress and how the Trix get to Andros Prison. *Without correction, The Lilo events are completely nonsense. Trivia *The Magical Adventure movie should not be considered to part of timeline due to it's plot holes. Ironically, the movie could fit a few cuts and edits like: **fixing absence of Roxy, even to a smaller part **deleting new school year ceremony or changing it's name **cutting out Nabu **adding Love & Pet thread **adding The Trix imprisonment in Andros. *Nickleodeon purpose to make One Hour Specials was to clerify some plotholes *It has been officially confirmed directly from Rainbow that "The Lilo" is the 5th episode created for season 5, however it is not the proper 5th episode of the main season 5 story arc. "The Lilo" is a stand-alone episode, where both Nickelodeon and Rainbow agreed this was the episode chosen to use to launch season 5. Curiosities *Entire Season 2 plot is nonsense since Valtor also possesses Dragon Flame. It's certain that Lord Darkar was aware of that since he is depicted as ancient creature with ultimate knowledge. *In one episode of Season 2 it shows Bloom as a baby looking up at her family where Daphne appears to be a little girl but at the time of her death it shows her as a woman. *Interesting is the fact that in the entire Magic Dimension the universal language is derived from Earth English. *It's curious what happened with Wizards of the Black Circle. The only thing that was seen was that they were falling. However, Ogron stated that they should dig if it's of Omega bottom. Their actions caused earthquakes and ultimately they might escaped from Omega, but in frozen pods. *In fact, no villain except Mandragora has been killed. Despite that their fate is unknown. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club Category:Movies Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club Category:Movies Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure